Morpholomew
Morpholomew, A.K.A.' Experiment 316', is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to morph organisms into any other organism. His one true place is at a costume store. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 316 was the 316th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to morph organisms into any other organism, after seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. However, someone who has been morphed keeps the same voice and needs 316 to change back. 316 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 316's pod landing on a hay umbrella. Lilo and Stitch: The Series At the beginning of the episode, Lilo decided to enter the local skate competition in order to win a brand new skateboard, the Velociraptor 1200, for her crush Keoni. Before the event, Stitch and her discovered Experiment 316, whose pod was activated in a fountain after Stitch pulled Lilo's crashed skateboard from a straw umbrella. According to Jumba, Experiment 316, or Morpholomew, was a creature capable of giving anyone the appearance of someone else. Lilo used this power in order to enter the competition as Keoni. In the meantime, Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud arrived at the Kauai skate competition. They were looking into the reports of undisguised magical creatures lurking on the island of Hawaii (actually Jumba's experiments), although Jake was more interested in winning the contest's grand prize. All of them separated to go on their own business: Lao Shi got enamored by Mrs. Hasagawa, Trixie and Spud headed to the beach, Fu Dog went to place some bets on Jake while the latter signed up for the skateboarding competition. Lilo did the same, but soon realized that impersonating Keoni was probably a bad idea when she earned a low score. She asked for Morpholomew to change her into absolutely anybody else so she could start over, but registrations closed before she got a chance to sign up again. Meanwhile, Jake, having spotted Morpholomew with Lilo and mistaking it for a magical creature, transformed into the American Dragon and got ready to pursue them. However, Jake was captured by Gantu who mistook him for Morpholomew. Since Jake didn't show for the competition, Lilo decided to ask Morpholomew to turn her into Jake so she could enter in his stead. Meanwhile, Jake escaped Gantu's lair before he was transferred to Hämsterviel 's asteroid and headed back to the skate park. However, Lilo had already taken his place and failed once again to score any points. Trixie and Spud grew suspicious of Lilo (still disguised as Jake) while she threw a tantrum when Stitch told her that Morpholomew was captured by Gantu. They knew something was up when Lilo panicked upon hearing Fu Dog speak. The real Jake (in his Dragon form) arrived at that moment, and engaged in a fight with Stitch. Before things got too far, Lilo managed to calm everyone down and explain the whole situation. Once everything was clarified to everyone, they decided to team up and retrieve Morpholomew. They traveled over to Gantu's lair and fought against him to get Morpholomew back. In the confusion, the team tricked Gantu into thinking he captured Morpholomew, when in reality Spud assumed the little creature's form and got kidnapped instead. Thanks to this, Jake and Lilo managed to get Morpholomew back and change Gantu into a white little bunny as punishment for all the trouble he caused. The team then headed back to the skateboard competition where the winner claimed the Velociraptor 1200. Jake and Lilo were a bit bummed out by this, but were happy to have made new friends. They left on good terms and promised to see each other again soon. Meanwhile, Morpholomew was given a one true place at a costume store, where he morphed people into celebrities according to the photo he was shown. Leroy & Stitch Morpholomew was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Morpholomew, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Morpholomew participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Morpholomew fell under Hämsterviel's possession under unknown circumstances. He was modified to morph his own body instead of others, and was given a vocabulary. At an unknown time after this, Lilo, now an adult, took a vacation with her daughter, Ani, to an island in Japan, where, unbeknownst to them, Stitch resided at the time. Ani met Stitch, who mistook her for a de-aged Lilo, and they played together. Hämsterviel took advantage of this and sent Gantu to use Morpholomew to take the image of her and distract Stitch long enough to capture him. Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments